Naruto Truth or Dare!
by Sta1kerW0lf1026
Summary: no need for a summary
1. intro

**T**his is a fanfiction about truth and dare with naruto characters**.**

**S**o send in some truths or dares**.**

**F**or the first chapter im going to use my own dares**.**


	2. chapter one

chapter one

Narutofan4eva: Hello and welcome to naruto truth or dare.

Shadowrunner1995: (Deep Scary Voice) Hello and welcome.

Narutofan4eva: Shadow stop trying to scare the readers!

Shadowrunner1995: (Reaguler Voice) fine.

Narutofan4eva: Hey did u send thoughs tickets for the naruto team.

shadowrunner1995: Wha what do u mean by tickets?

Narutofan4eva: U little!

shadowrunner1995: Whoa there i was messing with u i sent them yesterday.

Narutofan4eva: Good. (buzz buzz) wait my cell is ringing. Hello?

????: Hey this is naruto and everyone can u come pick us up at the airport.

Narutofan4eva: I aranged a limo to pick u all up. He should be there in a few minutes.

Naruto: K sweet. see ya in a few.

Narutofan4eva: bye (hangs up phone). Ok shadow go pick them up.

Shadowrunner1995: Y do i have to get them i thought u got a limo for them?

Narutofan4eva: Ya you its cheaper this way.

Shadowrunner1995: Fine! (leaves)

Narutofan4eva: Ok so shadow is picking them we will meet u in the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Narutofan4eva: Hello and welcome back to naruto truth or dare.

Shadowrunner1995: Ya what ever.

Narutofan4eva: Are you still mad at me for making u pick up all the naruto crew.

Shadowrunner1995: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Sup yal.

Sakura: Hello.

Sasuke: What ever.

Naruto: He's just mad that orochimaru ran away from him.

Narutofan4eva: well ok then.

Everyone else: Hello.

Narutofan4eva: Hello all and welcome

Shadowrunner1995: Yes hello.

Narutofan4eva: Ok on to the torture chamber.

Everyone: *gulp*

Narutofan4eva: But first put ur headbands on ur eyes so u cant see. If u seen my house i would kill you!

Naruto: Hahahaha ur kidding right?

Narutofan4eva: **......**

Naruto: Oh ur not kidding r u?

Narutofan4eva: Nope.

Naruto: Ok.

Narutofan4eva: Ok take off ur blindfold were in my basement were nobody can hear u scream!

Narutofan4eva: Ok here are the first dares and truths. I didnt get any reviews yet so the dares and truths are going to be from me. Ok these are just off the top of my head so:

Naruto i dare you to punch sasuke in the face.

Sakura i dare you to uppercut naruto in jaw.

Kakashi tell the truth if tobi of the akatsuki was obito would or would u let him get away?

Sasuke i dare u to call urself emoking for the rest of the chapter.

Tsunada i dare u to pick up a giant bolder and throw it at sasuke.

Konkuro tell the truth whats ur deepest darkest secret?

And thats all the dares and truths for this minute.

Naruto: Ok ill do that (punch).

Sasuke: Ow

Sakura: Y do u want me to punch naruto?

Shadowrunner1995: That was my idea

Sakura: Oh ok (punchs through the roof).

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Narutofan4eva:ok well i guess we wont be seeing naruto for the rest of the chapter.

Well kakashi its ur turn.

Kakashi: Im not going to answer that.

Shadowrunner1995: (whispers into kakashi's ear)

Kakashi: He cant do that can he.

Narutofan4eva: Yes he can.

Kakashi: Thats unfair.

Shadowrunner1995: Deal with it.

Kakashi: Fine. If tobi was obito i guess i dont know.

Narutofan4eva: Ok sasuke or shoud i call u emoking.

Emoking: Shut up (starts to cry).

Everyone: Shut up emoking!

Emoking: Fine.

Narutofan4eva: Tsunada its your turn.

Tsunaida: Ok (picks up bolder) emoking dont move.

Emoking: What why? AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I hate u all (twiching on ground bloody)

Narutofan4eva: Ok well kankaro whats ur deepest darkest secret?

Kankaro: Well i have tea partys with my puppets and i make them talk.

Everyone: 0_o.... What!

Narutofan4eva: Ok then that conclueds this chapter of naruto truth or dare. Bye and see u next time.

Shadowrunner1995: See you next time on naruto truth or dare bye.


	4. Sorry

Sorry to all those looking for another chapter of this but i wrote it 4 years ago.  
I will not continue it, The writing is bad and the chapters were short.  
Plus i basicly just took the whole concept from someone else's story. 


End file.
